castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom of Lightning
= Phantom Of Lightning = H'ow to Summon:' Summoning Phantom of Lightning requires a summoning Orb. You build that orb by completing tasks in Chaos Campaign. Each completed task will award points. Once you have enough points you can choose to try and summon Phantom of Fire. The chances of a successful summon vary and are based on how many points you have accumulated. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before Phantom of Lightning flees. = Basic information = Phantom of Lightning has a total of 1,235,000,000 health. Participants: Must be level 150+ to participate. Up to ?? people total, with the following distribution: * ?? people levels 500+ * ?? people levels 150-499 = Additional Information = ''' Combat System' '''Phantom of Lightning's stance is 30 ' This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. *Levels 2-MAX not verified Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. Ultimate Mode: ***Currently unverified Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. 'Siege Weapons' *weapons are verified Lore Phantom of Lightning Summoned No Text Phantom of Lightning Slain Twilight descends upon the land. Oracles throughout the realm have received visions of doom, sending the masses into a panic. Compelled to find answers, you set out to a buried ruin within the Land of Fire - the Ancient Library, an structure long forgotten by the world. Within these dark halls you seek answers from the tomes of lost arcana until at last you come across a massive volume. It tells of a grand bargain made between a primal phoenix and the Void. That the phoenix sought to make a dwelling of its own and persuaded the Void to yield some of its infinite space in exchange for allowing the Void the pleasure of consuming the world later. But the phoenix fell in love with its creation and and erected walls of night to shield it from harm. Barred from creation by this betrayal, the Void could do little but scream and rage in impotent fury. Content with its work the phoenix departed to stranger lands, leaving civilization to its own development. When Samael returned from the Void, the walls of night were weakened enough for the Void to take notice. Seizing this moment, it now works to seep through the cracks of reality and consume the world as it was promised long ago. Yet how does one stop a creature born of nothingness? Upon further reading, you realize it may be possible to summon shards of the Void's power using the chaos gems within your possession. Upon the earthly plane these avatars can be vanquished, weakening their army before the foretold assault comes to pass. Blood drips out of your nose and eyes, as you mutter chilling incantations in the language of chaos, until at last you bring forth the strongest fragment of the void you can muster. Its form coalesces into a shadowy humanoid with eyes that blaze with the fire of unborn stars. "You cannot win, puny mortal. No matter how many incarnations you seek to destroy, you merely prolong the inevitable. You are a sand castle attempting to defy the rising tide - the Void seeks consume all life, and consume it shall in the end." And with that it seizes you with its hands with giant-like strength, attempting to drain your life force with sinister glee. Yet you have faced dragons, demi-gods and monsters, each time emerging victorious from the carnage. Your divinely imbued weaponry still has an echo of the primal phoenix power and with it you can destroy this monster. Gathering what remains of your strength, you brandish your blade against the creature and strike with conviction. The void lord is no easy prey but this is only a fragment of its full self and your strength is enough to overwhelm the creature standing before you causing it to utter an inhuman screech as it falls. It gives a final spasm before fading away, allowing you to loot the spoils. Perhaps one day this foretold end will come but that does not mean that you will ever give up the fight. 'Rewards while fighting Phantom of Lightning' Phantom of Lightning drops Defense Essence. 'Rewards after Slaying Phantom of Lightning' 'Loot Damage Threshold' *1 Epic Drop **Starts: ? million **~100%: ? million *2 Epic Drops **Starts: ? million **~100%: ? million *3 Epic Drops **Starts: ? million **~100%: ? million *Legendary Drop **Starts: ? million **~100%: ? million Use this text string to post limits in monster chat: 1 Epic, ?M; 2 Epics, ?M; 3 Epics, ?M; Legendary, ?M 'Achievements' *Requires: Slay Phantom of Lightning 5 times (1,000,000 minimum activity) **Rewards: 5 Favor Points *~?M DMG needed for gold, must complete within 24 hours 'Alchemy' * (Save one gem while salvaging) needs: ** 10 ** 10 ** 5 * , (Amulet, 55 att/55 def, +40 Physical Pierce, +220 Divine) needs: ** 15 ** 3 ** 15 * , (Amulet, 1 Slot, 70 att/70 def, +60 Physical Pierce, +245 Divine) needs: ** 5 ** 5 ** Must also own (not consumed) 1 * , (Glove, 90 att/60 def, +60 Physical Pierce, +150 Divine) needs: ** 15 ** 3 ** 15 * , (Glove, 3 slots,120 att/95 def, +90 Physical Pierce, +200 Divine) needs: ** 5 ** 5 ** Must also own (not consumed) 1 'Item Archives' *??? 'Notes' *Introduced: October, 2016